


Peter's Lip Sync Experience

by PR_Booklover711



Category: Lip Sync Battle (US TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Lip Sync Battle, M/M, Tom Holland's LSB OMG!, but not really, idk what this is, kinda cross over i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR_Booklover711/pseuds/PR_Booklover711
Summary: Based off Tom Holland's Lip Sync Battle. If you haven't seen it yet, do yourself a favour and check it out!What if it was spidey instead of his actor (sorta).
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Peter's Lip Sync Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own LSB or any characters used from Spider-man, or any of the real life people.  
> I didn't change Zendaya to MJ because it really felt like it wouldn't fit the character.  
> Based off Tom Holland's LSB, if you haven't seen it, go watch it first- I don't want to spoil it for you.  
> Not Beta read.  
> Enjoy!

Peter’s Lip Sync Experience

Peter didn’t know how he had gotten to this point, but somehow he was about to walk out onto the Lip Sync Battle stage. Ok, so he kind of knew how, he just didn’t want to believe it.  
After he had revealed his identity as Spider-man, he had experienced a surge of popularity and found that people wanted to see Peter just as much as Spider-man, which was a little unnerving for him, but he was doing his best to go with it and be confident. He had been on talk shows every other week to talk about what it was like being a superhero and trying to use his popularity to address what he thought were important subjects, such as LGBTQ+ equality and raising money for charitable causes.

Then the call came in with a request for him to do Lip Sync Battle. Unfortunately it had been Harley who answered the call, saying he was Peter’s manager, and thought it would be hilarious to push Peter out of his comfort zone, so he agreed on the spot. Peter was only made aware of this when he was picked up for rehearsal and was asked what songs he would be doing. 

So now here he was, being announced by LL Cool J and walking out onto the famous stage. He tried to act confident, giving a whoop as the doors opened and walking forward to give LL a hug before running to greet the crowd.  
Once he made it over to Zendaya and turned back to look at the host as he started the show he gave a cheeky little “How you doin’?” which got smiles out of everyone on stage and laughs from the audience.  
However, after the LL Cool J replied that he was good, he couldn’t help but feel his confidence slip as he confessed “I’m not doing so great, if I’m honest!” with a nervous laugh. Luckily their host was very kind and let him know that he was gonna do great. He got to watch Zendaya (the actress he was competing against) go first, so he went to sit down and try to relax for a little while.

She got herself ready and then started in on her first song ‘Tyrone’ by Erykah Badu. Peter found himself relaxing and enjoying himself, swapping comments with LL Cool J and watching how confident Zendaya was on stage. During rehearsals and throughout the prep for the show the two had become good friends and he was proud of her, as well as really impressed.  
Peter got really into her performance and couldn’t believe it, it was like Zendaya really was the singer. At one point he turned to their host and exclaimed, “No! What?” The crowd loved her performance and it was like he had lost the competition already! He didn’t let that stop him from enjoying it though. 

At the end of her performance he couldn’t help but call out “wow wow wow wow!” He really did think she was great. Although he didn’t know what to do with himself when Chrissy Teigen said it was her sex jam- like what do you do after that? Luckily they moved on quickly and LL wanted his verdict. “She clearly ain’t playin’! What you think?”  
They were playing the competitive angle, so he didn’t feel too bad being harsh on her, even though he really had thought she was awesome. “I mean wow! That was - That was so… average, Zendaya!” he quipped, which drew laughs and gasps from the crowd. Both LL Cool J and Zendaya had mock looks of shock and outrage on their faces respectively. “Let’s step it up a notch! Let’s go! Woo!” He could feel his confidence slipping over him and covering him like his spidey-suit and mask. He was pumped up and ready for his turn. 

Then he was called onto the stage for his first song and gave some more excited cheers. When LL asked if he was gonna change the vibe he had a small moment of doubt where it hit him that he was actually about to lip sync and act and dance for a room full of people and this was something he wasn’t used to. Just before they were going to start his song he told them that he had to change real quick and darted off behind the VIP area.  
When he popped back out he was in the black tank top and chains that he and the costume department had decided would be a good fit for his song. (Plus Harley had told him tanks made his arms look good and Peter was now using everything at his disposal to get back at Harley for signing him up in the first place!) With the change in outfit returned his confidence and he was ready for his turn! His song? ‘Ride Wit Me’ by Nelly.

The music kicked in and he was in the zone. He started mouthing the words , bouncing around and pointing. He interacted with the crowd, getting them to join in with “Ey, must be the money!” before carrying on and pointing at Chrissy.  
He carried on dancing and bouncing his arm up and down, but it suited the style of the song and got the whole audience going, jumping and dancing with him. He pointed at Zendaya and then did a little hip wiggle, trying not to get embarrassed at that particular move. (Harley had assured him previously that he looked good when doing it.) Then he started to focus more on Zendaya, almost dedicating several parts of the song to her, while still dancing and including the crowd too. Everyone was having a party and the atmosphere buoyed him up. He was right into it now and was actually thanking Harley for signing him up for this experience- something he never thought he’d do!  
Then came the scariest part- the stage dive! But he was so in the moment that he didn’t even hesitate, just pointed over at LL Cool J and Zendaya and fell backwards into the crowd. He sure hoped it looked cool because it felt it! (Harley and the nicer avengers later assured him that it was.) The crowd passed him around for a while before boosting him back up onto the stage right on the “Moneeey” part, perfect timing and with enough power that he was straight on his feet and bouncing forward, not missing a beat.  
He finished with a mic drop and turned and walked off. Honestly, it was one of the coolest moments in his life! He turned back with a smile and hyped up the crowd some more before listening to LL and Chrissy, laughing along with them.  
He got great reactions from everyone and then headed back to the VIP area. One song down, one to go. But it was the second one that he was more worried about. It was the one where they got a full on production. Costumes, sets, a whole dance routine, everything! Or at least that’s what his was like. But it was ok because he was still buzzing from his first performance and he had his dance routine locked in. He was gonna crush this! But first Zendaya had her second performance to do. 

Her entrance was incredible and she looked the part too! Zendaya was doing ‘24k Magic’ by Bruno Mars. All Peter could do was sit back and enjoy the performance. He yelled as she came out of the plane that was part of her set. He hadn’t known she was such a good dancer! She was real competition for him, and yet when she came over to him and threw money over his head he couldn’t help but join in with her and shake his head with the biggest smile on his face!  
When they came back to him for his opinion on her performance, he couldn’t be anything other than positive, letting her know how awesome it was. However, as much as he’d enjoyed it, he had to let her know that he was still in the running, so he told her that as amazing as she was, he was going to be incredible! Peter gave her a hug when she came back up to the VIP area. He knew she would take his comments lightly and they were just there to have fun and honestly he was so grateful to have made a new friend out of it that it didn’t matter who won or lost. That being said, he was going all in for his second performance. 

Peter got changed for his performance, wearing a suit and hat, looking all proper and put together, ready for his performance of singing in the rain. He got into position and waited for the music to start.  
He started dancing with his umbrella, mouthing along to the words. He combined a little bit of tap dancing with some ballet, his powers helping him pull off an impressive three rotations in a spin before he moved over to swing around the lamp post, just like in the movie. After doing a little half bow, he ducked behind the umbrellas, doing a quick change into his true costume.  
The music changed to Rihanna’s ‘Umbrella’ and he stepped out to reveal that he was now in a black pleather-type playsuit/ maid’s costume similar to the one she had worn in the music video, complete with fishnets. He was also sporting a black bobbed wig and makeup which was now more obvious without the hat.  
He walked towards centre stage and pointed directly at Zendaya, enjoying the look of shock on her face at what he was wearing. He moved on into a whole dance routine. He went full out sexy with his dancing, moves he never thought he’d show in public, but had fun doing nonetheless.  
He had model walks, hip wiggles and pelvic rolls as well as still using the umbrella as a prop, grinding and thrusting. Some of the moves were similar to what was in Rihanna’s music video, others he or the choreographers had come up with. Remember when he said he was doing everything to get back at Harley? Well, this was everything.  
He did several body isolations before turning and slowly working his way down to the floor in an undulating movement that ended in him thrusting his hips forward toward his umbrella with a wink.  
He got down in front of the crowd and started interacting with them again, eliciting screams and cheers from them. If he thought the audience was loud during his first performance, it was nothing compared to this.  
He then made his way over to the VIP area where Zendaya and LL Cool J were, passing her his umbrella and dancing in front of her, enjoying the looks of shock and then smiles upon her face. LL looked slightly incredulous, but he couldn’t focus on that too much, he had the rest of the dance to do.  
He moved over to where the crew had set an area to collect the water that came out of the sprinklers. Peter splashed a hand through the water, just to make it clear for those who couldn’t see properly, that there was now a mini pool on stage. Just as the lyrics said “I’m gonna let the rain pour,” he threw his arms wide and tossed his head back and the sprinklers began to release more water, coming down like a rain shower. This was his favourite part of the dance and he really got into it, perfectly in sync with his backing dancers, stomping and splashing in the water.  
As if things couldn’t get any bigger or better the pyro crew set off a wall of sparklers, also falling like golden rain, in the background as he dropped back onto his hands, kicking his leg out. He flipped onto his feet before dropping back onto his knees, splashing the water forward then moving into a double spin on his knees and dragging his finger across his mouth, specifically as a taunt to Harley.  
He finished the whole thing off by doing a front flip and landing flat on his back, lying in the water. He laid there for a moment to catch his breath before getting up and moving forward into a deep bow. LL came to find him and seemed lost for words. He called for Chrissy and as Peter turned around, he saw her lowering from the ceiling in a Spider-man costume, upside down. He laughed in delight and listened as she praised his performance.  
The host wanted to know what was the difference between web-slinging in tights and dancing in them and Peter just quipped about how normally they are red and blue but today he had upgraded to fishnets. That kept the whole room cheering and laughing for him as he stood there dripping wet.  
They moved on to hear Zendaya’s reaction, where she told him it was incredible! He was happy to hear that she thought so highly of it and that they had similar opinions of each other. He just knew that they’d stay friends after this. 

Finally it was time to see who won. At this point he didn't even care! He had had so much fun and was already wishing that he could do it again. Him and Zendaya were stood there in their outfits from their second numbers, although his had thankfully dried somewhat. Chrissy brought the champion belt down and held it above Zendaya’s head as LL Cool J asked if she was the Lip Sync Champion. The crowd whooped and cheered for her. Then Chrissy moved over to him and LL asked if he was the champion. The audience screamed and applauded for him. He was smiling and clapping along too as the cheering continued, which led to the announcement that he was the winner! That was the cherry on top! He really did owe Harley for getting him to do this, not that he’d let Harley know that for a little while. Speaking of Harley, he’d get to see him in a minute and he couldn’t wait to find out his reaction to all this.  
They asked him how it felt winning and he gave a little speech, thanking the crowd for being so supportive and saying about how he bet no-one expected Spider-man to have those moves, which got him a big laugh. After everyone had a bit of a dance on stage it was all over and he made his way to his dressing room after thanking everyone and saying goodbye.

He made his way down to his dressing room, wondering what Harley’s reaction would be and whether he’d think Peter had gone over the top. Peter didn’t care, he’d had fun and was glad that he’d given his all.  
What he didn’t expect when he opened the door to his dressing room was to be dragged inside and immediately pinned to the door, Harley’s lips on his own. He gasped and buried his hands in Harley’s hair as the other boy’s hands went straight down to Peter’s ass, hauling him closer. Harley traced his tongue over Peter’s bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Peter happily granted. Their tongues tangled and they battled for dominance until they had to come up for air. Harley wasted very little time in dragging his lips across Peter’s jaw before trailing kisses down his neck and nipping at that sweet spot at the base of his neck, just above his collarbone. He paused there and muttered “so hot!” against Peter’s skin before resuming sucking hickeys on his neck.  
Peter laughed and asked “So you liked it?” He slowly trailed his fingers down the sides of Harley’s neck, over his chest and to his waist, where he gently squeezed his sides.  
“I think you can tell how much I liked it!” Harley growled, looking Peter straight in the eye before pulling Peter even closer with the hands on his ass and slowly rolling his hips forward into Peter’s, who gasped at the contact and tipped his head back.  
Once he had regained some grip on his self-control, Peter leaned forward to lick a stripe up Harley’s neck before nipping under his jaw and nibbling his way to his ear where he whispered “Good!”  
“The next time you dance like that, I’m gonna be the only one in the room, do you understand?” Harley asked, rather desperately, his fingers subconsciously kneading Peter’s ass. “Do you think they’ll let you keep the costume?” was asked as an afterthought.  
“Why, do you want a repeat performance?” Peter smirked, wiggling his eyebrows before he started to trail his hands over Harley and do the undulating move that he had done earlier on stage with his umbrella, right against Harley, ending with his face level with Harley’s crotch, where he looked up and smiled flirtatiously. Harley’s hands had been forced to go upward with his movements, ending with them resting in the short hairs at the base of his neck.  
“I don’t know where this confidence thing has come from darlin’ but I like it!” Harley replied as he pulled Peter back to his full height and kissed him once more. Peter took control of the kiss this time and turned them around, pushing Harley against the wall, lifting him up and holding him there effortlessly, knowing shows of strength were Harley’s weak spot, trying to push him completely over the edge. 

Later, when they were lying on the couch in his dressing room, completely sated, Harley looked over and stroked his finger under Peter’s eye and said “Maybe you should keep the guyliner, or at least do it every now and again. And maybe buy some more tank tops.” His hands moved to squeeze Peter’s biceps.  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah, makes you look super hot!”  
“Well I am supposed to be super” Peter joked.  
“Oh my god!” Harley groaned at the bad pun and pushed at Peter, resulting in him falling off the couch and both of them laughing until tears were streaming down their faces. 

It had certainly been an incredible day, and one that both Peter and Harley would remember for a long time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So I maybe rewatched Tom's lip sync battle again (shhh!) and this idea popped into my head. I started writing and realised that I didn't have the vocabulary to do it justice. But I hope you found it enjoyable anyway!  
> Also I don't know how to write sexy scenes, the small attempt here at the end was the first time I've ever written anything like it. Sorry if you felt I left you hanging!  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! As always, kudos and/or comments/ constructive criticism always appreciated, I am still trying to improve my writing.


End file.
